Talk:Main Page
servers Hi Sir, I'm Siva Kumar. CW game maps loading so much bro. So plz improve the loading fastly so plz change that. : 14:46, June 26, 2014 (UTC) As I can make a clan battle my clan and I have not done but as you level someone can help me ?? Does anyone know how to buy a GP weapon when its ' unavailable'? : 14:20, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Opinion Dear developers, I believe that adding more American and European type guns would actually increase the number of players that play the game. It's a Russian based game, but i think more guns from all around the world would be a huge advancement. Thanks again, : 00:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC) You need to add a crossbow in the game please for cr not GP please thank you Can i buy GP not for credit card but for phone? I dont have a credic card or any card but i want to buy GP is there any way to buy GP? Orsis Removal I just want to ask, why did the Orsis disappear? It should be in spec 6, but I cannot find it there. I really want that gun. : 11:37, January 18, 2015 (UTC)viper The developers removed the gun from the game along with the ACR-C, Mosin, and PPSH (Shpagina). But if you bought the weapon, you will still have it. The guns will only appear during special events. : TheNecro115 (talk) 16:28, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Contract Wars Server for Asia I have some suggestions for the developers. Can you please make a server for asia? Because game speed here is too slow. Its a nice game, so improve it. thanks... : 03:53, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Go post on the Contract Wars Facebook page or post on the Contract Wars forums. They may take your idea into consideration. : TheNecro115 (talk) 04:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Why is it when I fill level at 50 says I'm still at 49??? whether it happened some???? !!!!!!!! : 09:00, March 14, 2015 (UTC) * Some Map Modifications * More Weapon Options * Adding the allowence of 5GP&1000CR Per-day * After Level 10 All players who Advance another level will gain 20GP, 2000CR * At Level 20 All players who Advance will gain 15GP, 5000CR * At Level 30 All players who Advance will gain 10GP, 10000CR * At Level 40 All players who advance will gain 5GP, 25000CR This Will be the same for the rest of Level Progression. * Add the Kill Cam * Allow "Camo" To be selected to all Weapons when Level Progression is high enough. ** Camo Levels 1-10** ** Camo Levels 11- 20** ** Camo Levels 21-30** ** Wars Veterans Special Edtion Camo Levels 31-Max Level** * Automatic DLC Unlock: Everytime 2 PROKILL's have been Acheived, Player Then Gets To Choose One GP locked Weapon For one day. * WHEN A PLAYER ACHEIVE'S BESTPLAYER AND GET TO PROKILLS IN ONE MATCH ** Weapon Will Be Unlocked ** Starting with the handguns * New Weapon modifications: ** If a player makes a real money to GP Transcation than the Weapon the player Unlocks Will Have The Last Tier ** Upgrade For Free. * what meens lvl in right down corner of wepon?